


Tranquility

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Day Dreaming, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Schmoop, Sharing Clothes, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, breakfast date, head in the clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Tranquility

A sense of belonging was not easily acquired, yet for the most part that feeling settled within a sensitive soul as a quaint life began with a significant other recently engaged to, heart overflowing with pride as he woke up early and pressed a peck into messy brown curls as each day started in a similar manner. Timidly taking time to squirm out from under the older man, Joe guided him to a plush pillow immediately gathered into strengthened arms since both were known to be avid cuddlers as they fell asleep, melting at the sight before starting a regular routine.

Taking a quick shower and throwing on a cat patterned shirt gifted to the other one Christmas a few years ago, he continued to the kitchen after toweling off to start breakfast. Whistling a nameless tune, multiple cabinets were opened to expose needed ingredients before being gathered on a usually clean-kept counter, a thin mixture poured into a nearby pan set on the stove moments later as he stood sentry to watch as thick ovals began to harden. 

Cups clinking in a jangle of music, a white mug with the words _My dogs are the reason I wake up every morning, really freaking early, every single morning._ was selected as a pod of Folgers vanilla biscotti flavored coffee replaced an empty pod in the Keurig. Unaware of anything except for the two tasks at hand, he was startled by a fluffy body rubbing up against a khaki clad calf, grin spreading across his face once he realized that it was a dog of the same name as the beverage being brewed, “Mornin’ to you too, sweetheart. You want a treat?”

“Woof!”

“Aww, well we gotta wait for the others first,” Joe stated matter-of-factly as he bent down onto the tiled floor to scratch behind an ear as the two dogs in question came running in as if on cue followed by a splotchy black and white kitten, “Aww, hi Brook. I don’t have any treats for kitties, I’m sorry.”

“Mrow?” 

“You can have some when your daddy wakes up, if he takes too long I’ll get you a can of tuna.”

Chuckling at a loud purr given in response as she wound a way through spread legs, he continued to distribute a treat to each canine as they all sat when asked prior to checking on the cooking food. Too focused on flipping flapjacks over, he did not notice that a pair of arms were wrapped around his middle when he startled at feeling lips press against the shell of his ear, “Damn it, Bri, you almost burned me!”

“Sorry baby, just wanted to surprise you in turn.”

“Near an oven? Sure, ‘cos that’s not a sure fire way to ensure we never have children…”

“Oh hush, I can contribute if somethin’ goes wrong,” Q quipped, nipping at the cartilage carefully before settling a heavily bearded chin on the slightly slanted shoulder to watch from the sidelines, “’Sides, I have the afternoon planned out for us, so thank you for the meal.”

“Anytime, dumplin’.”

Chortling out a huff of laughter through thick nostrils at the sickeningly sweet pet name, the older one busied with pressing pecks against every available surface exposed, biting down between neck and clavicle to claim ownership as a slight smirk formed at the muttered moan, “Already hot and bothered, huh? You act as if I didn’t satisfy you last night.”

“Oh, you did. Just can’t help how you make me feel, you make my heart race with every touch.”

“Hope that’s a good thing, ‘cos I’d hate to cause your blood pressure to spike.”

“Now who’s forgetting about our evening…”

“Touché…” he responded, a thick palm smacking a rounded cheek as he turned on a heel to devote attention to the trio of felines begging for breakfast, “Hey kiddos! C’mon, daddy will get you some num nums.”

Unable to help a flicker of fondness felt at hearing a heavily groggy growl transform into a high pitched greeting, subtle glances were snuck every once in a while to watch him stroke each flank as they gathered at a shared bowl to munch on Meow Mix pieces. There was nothing more comforting than the thought of both being natural parents when it came to animals, for they hoped such a skill would transition over when the decision was finally made to have a child together.

“Bri, breakfast is ready. Come get it ‘fore I decide to let Tartufo have your pancakes.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me!”

“Jerk…” the older one muttered, grunting as he lifted onto slightly steady feet, walking the short distance to press a long peck into plush pink lips across the table, “You’re too sweet wakin’ at the ass crack of dawn to fix me food.”

“Gotta keep my Quinny alive and kickin’, don’t think I’d last long without you.”

“’Course not and neither would I, we’re soulmates after all.”

Unshed tears tickling at darkened lashes, Joseph reached out to twine fingers in a tight not, the light silver band glittering as light hit it at angles as the other one turned their conjoined fist every which way to admire it as if he had not picked it out himself, holding hands for the whole duration of breakfast as syrupy bites were fed to each other.

“Kudos to the chef.”

“Eh, it was my pleasure,” the younger one stated after a final sip of lukewarm coffee, reluctantly releasing from the embrace as dirty plates were placed in soapy water to be dealt with later, “Shall we get ready for whatever it is you’ve got planned?”

“Make sure to grab all the leashes, I’ve already packed enough Beggin’ Strips for the road.”

Perplexed by the mention of bringing along all three of the pups along with them, the suggested items were located and attached to each collar before piling into a notorious firetruck red Jeep as mounds of white fur curled in the backseat on a blanket. Slightly anxious at the intended afternoon activities, sapphire irises watched as greenery began to grow into multiple shades of golden browns, sighing softly at such a scenic route passing by in a blink when the destination had been reached unbeknownst to the slightly younger one, “Didn’t take long.”

“’Cos you were distracted, silly,” Brian retorted with a wink, leaning forward for mouths to meld for a prolonged moment, startled out of added affection by a sharp, demanding bark, “Sounds like someone’s impatient. Eh Cannoli? You get ‘em while I set everything up, alright?”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Nah, I have faith that this will be a foolproof plan!”

“When did you start to sound like Murray?” Joe asked in a sarcastic tone, giggling at a gentle glare given in return prior to gathering up the three to lead them over a few feet to attempt at using the bathroom, which seemed to give an ample amount of time to his significant other, “You’re already finished?”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, you usually last longer than that…”

“Watch it, Gatto, or I may have to punish you in public.”

“That’s Gatto-Quinn to you, mister! May not _legally_ be for a few more months, but fuck it, that’s my name.”

“That’s my boy,” Q remarked with a burst of pride bursting in his voice, whiskey hued eyes glittering with a mixture of adoration and mischief as a long red rope was snuck out of the other’s hold to help guide them over to an outspread piece of plaid cloth, “Figured we could eat lunch here later, but ‘til then the dogs can run around.” 

“Is this…?”

“The place where we had our first date? How observant.”

“Sorry, I had a lot on my mind while on the drive over here.”

“Oh? Care to tell your fiancé?” 

“Well, there’s this guy…” he started off, leaning into a broadened chest as the older one sat with his back against a thick tree trunk, “Can’t seem to get him off of my mind.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“I don’t think so. He looks identical to you, but there’s only one difference.”

“What would that be, my sweet?”

“He’s dressed in a suit, tears in his eyes as he watches me approach an altar. Wonder what the occasion is?”

“Commitment, for one…” Q quipped in a fake air of annoyance since it had been well known how skeptical of marriage he had been since calling off a prior engagement gone sour, a small smile breaking the somber sulk, “Doesn’t seem as daunting with my favorite person by my side.”


End file.
